Everlasting Love
by white wolf 356
Summary: Chihiro is now 18 and a senor in high school. She and her friend Sakura wonder into spirit world together. Will both there pasts influence there future. Let’s find out.
1. author's note

Hi everyone I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever But I am revamping this story again I am hopping to improve the chapters I have and give you another chapter soon So please be pasent with me thankyou.


	2. In the Begining

Everlasting Love

Hi all for all of you who have read my last story traveling love don't worry this is a remake of it I am going to add some things and put more detail into it. The first few chapters should be updated quickly so lets get started.

Summary

Chihiro is now 18 and a senor in high school. She and her friend Sakura wonder into spirit world together. Will both there pasts influence there future. Let's find out.

Chapter 1 New Life

Chihiro is in her history class staring out the window. She was thinking about the dream she had last night, in fact she was so much in thought that she didn't her friend calling out her name.

Chihiro…..Hey Chi….CHIHIRO!

With that Chihiro jumped out of her chair.

Sakura why did you do that!

Sorry Chi you did not answer me I called your name 2 times and you weren't even moving.

Sorry Sakura I was just thinking.

About what history is your favorite class and you totally zoned out, oh and by the way class is over.

Oh Chihiro said nervously. So she and Sakura walked out of the room thankfully it was the last class of the day.

So Chi what was this dream of yours about.

Chihiro just smiled Sakura always tried to make Chihiro feel better and not to mention she was very beautiful. Sakura was about 5 foot 3 her body had all the right curves she had black hair that went down to her waist and she had dark blue eyes.

Well in my dream I was a little girl, I was playing with my parents near a river and my shoe fell into the river and I tried to get it and I fell in. Then a dragon that had white scales and a green mane took me on its back and carried me to shore and somehow it knew my name.

Wow that's what I call a weird dream, but the funny thing is I had a weird dream to last night.

What about asked Chihiro. Chihiro loved that her friend was not making fun of her, but she was not that surprised considering that Sakura loved fantasy stories, especially if it had dragons in them.

I'll tell you once we get to my house.

At Sakura's House

Sakura's house was two stories high and had a pool in the back with a hot tub. They went into Sakura's room so that they could talk.

Where is your Mom and step dad Sakura.

There both at work. Sakura lives with her mom and step dad. Her mom was an accountant and her step dad was a karate teacher. Sakura's real dad was never around because he and her mother divorced when she was 8. Then her mom met her step dad and the whole family got really close.

So Sakura what was that weird dream that you told me about.

Well first it's more like a memory. I am at my old house and my real dad walks in he is drunk and very angry and he starts to hit me.

Sakura starts to shake at this and Chihiro just puts a hand on her shoulder. Chihiro knew that Sakura's real father was abusive and beat her up a lot when her mother wasn't home. The only reason Sakura is so close to her step dad is because he protected her from her father one time when she was 10.

I'm ok Chihiro anyway my dad then got a knife and cut me with it and then I ran out of the house. Then suddenly I am in water and a woman with blue hair and blue eyes smiles at me and tells me everything is going to be ok. Then I saw a light coming from her hands. After that my whole body felt warm, before I knew it all of my injuries were gone.

Chihiro stares at her she never thought that Sakura had lived the life that she did. I mean she had heard the stories about her real dad, but it always makes her feel sad.

Anyway Chi I heard that John talked to you what did he say? John was one of there friends, He was really cute and the captain of the soccer team. He constantly talked to Sakura asking her about Chihiro. Sakura knew that he liked her so she was hoping he would be a good mach for Chihiro.

He asked me if I would go out with him.

Wow I knew he liked you Chi what did you say?

I said no.

Sakura looked a Chihiro with a sad look on her face.

Chi why not, you know him, I know him, He's a good guy and really cute you two would look good together.

You know me Sakura I'm just not ready to date.

No Chi the problem is that you are trying to find someone who is perfect. But I think I can understand it's not like I have dated any of our friends. Oh yea Chi how about we go camping this spring break.

Huh Sakura are you sure I thought camping was you and your step dad's thing? Chihiro had never been camping before, and she knew that Sakura and her step dad had been going on camping trips for years it was how they bonded and Chihiro did not want to intrude on a special father daughter trip.

Only in the summer so we can go and you won't feel guilty. Besides my dad can't come anyway because of a tournament that is in Tokyo so it is not as though we will have any father daughter time anyway.

Ok how long do you think.

Well how about we stay out for a week at that abandoned theme park there are lots of fields and things like that there it is a perfect place to camp for your first time.

Oh right lets do it! Chihiro then left for home which was only two houses away.

At Zeniba's House

Zeniba was preparing for gests because she and her old friend had to talk about what was happening in spirit world. Then there was a knock at the door.

Oh Aqua it is nice to see you. Aqua was a woman that was about 5' 5" She had long blue hair and deep blue eyes. She smiled at Zeniba and said

Nice to see you to Zeniba it's been a long time. Though I do wish we were able to see each other under better circumstances

I agree the dark dragon has been released.

I know things are getting really bad, are they coming?

Yes they are.

Wonderful I can't wait to see Sakura again.

Zeneba just rolled her eyes Aqua was the type of person were they are serious one minute and like a child the next. Aqua you know she won't remember you.

I know I know it's because of that hair tie I gave her. But at least it does protect her from danger.

Yes just like I did with Chihiro.

We must make sure that they get here safely Zeniba if they die all is lost.

I know don't worry I have a plan.

At that aqua got a worried look on her face when ever she had a plan normally it did not work so well. So she looked up and prayed that the two girls would be safe.

In a Dark Castle

We must make sure that the two legendary dragons do not survive to stop us. Said a dark knight. He was in a throne room with a with dark black hair who was sitting on a throne.

Do not worry dark knight they will not succeed go to the tunnel and kill them.

Yes my lord.

The black knight then bowed and walked away heading for the tunnel that was the entrance to spirit world.

To Be Continued

That's my remake of the first chapter please review tell me what you think. I will update very soon.


	3. Into Spirit World

Hi all it's me again with the next chapter of the story so please enjoy. Oh yea when a character is thinking to themselves it will have this sign: at the beginning and at the end.

Chapter 2 Return to Spirit World

Chihiro's House

Chihiro take care of yourself. Said Chihiro's Mom.

Mom it is just for a week and Sakura knows how to camp well and we have cell phones so we will call if we need help.

Alright have fun.

I will. Chihiro left the house and met Sakura and they both walked down to the abandoned theme park. By the time they got there it was about noon.

Hey Sakura I'm hungry lets have lunch.

I have some candy bars in my pocket.

That is not a lunch.

It's not supposed to be it's a snack until we can stop for lunch.

Finally they were at the tunnel that led to spirit world.

Hey Chihiro I know this may sound crazy but I think I've been here before. Sakura continued to look at the tunnel and she was getting a very bad feeling from it. But hen she just shook her head thinking that it was just her imagination.

: Ok Sakura no more horror movies before a camping trip no matter how much your dad said that we need to spend some quality time together:

Sakura I'm getting that same feeling do you think we should go in.

Seeing that Chihiro was obviously as scared as she was she had to stay strong otherwise they may just run home.

Yea I think so.

So Sakura and Chihiro walk into the tunnel and out onto the field that is when they saw someone. This person was in a black outfit with black armor and a black sword then he just attacked out of nowhere and he blocked off the exit back into the human world.

Sakura who is this guy and why is he attacking us!

I don't know and I really don't want to ask him do you!

No not really.

They continued to avoid the attacks and finally found cover to plan a bit.

Looks like we have a little time.

Sakura what should we do once we go out then he is just going to attack again. Sakura knew that Chihiro was right they would not be able to hide for long. She also figured that if they stuck together they both would be killed she could not allow that to happen.

Listen Chihiro here is the plan you run over there were the tracks are after I get his attention.

But Sakura that's dangerous.

Oh yea and staying here is safe! Listen Chihiro you have always been the faster runner out of the two of us. I will not be able to get down there fast enough.

Fast enough for what?

Look over to the right what do you see?

Well….I see smoke... A Train A train is coming.

That's right it will be here soon I won't be able to get down there fast enough to catch it but you will be able to if you hurry.

But... I

"Please just do as I say. Chihiro could see that her friend was not going to change her mind. Once she got an idea in her head then it was almost impossible to get it out.

Ok be careful if you die I will never forgive you

Ok same goes for you.

Sakura then ran out in front of the dark knight and started to run away from the train tracks. By the time he figured out what was going on Chihiro was already on the train. And unfortunately for him it was the first day of a festival in the farther end of spirit world and the train rides are free that day. Also there was no way to attack the train it was protected by powerful magic that he couldn't break so he had to go after the other girl.

At the Kohaku River in spirit world

Kohaku was working on his river making it stronger and stronger. Then he smelled a familiar sent it was his friend Ryu the dragon of Ice, but he didn't understand why the scent was so hard to make out there was another scent that was very powerful and the two scents were mixing.

Ryu! What's going on what are you doing here and what do you have with you.

Calm yourself Haku I found a human but she is hurt badly.

Haku was surprised Ryu was not the type to care about humans at all. In fact you could say that he hated humans. When Ryu came out of the darkness of the cave he saw he was carrying a girl she had long black hair and had a slender body, however her clothing was torn and she was bleeding all over.

Ryu lie her down here then we can both heal her.

Ryu lied her down on the ground and then he started to produce a soft white light in his hands and Haku did the same except his light was green. Soon the girl was fully healed and Haku started to ask questions.

Ryu why did you bring her here and why was she so injured.

It was not intentional I saw the dark knight when I was flying around. I decided to attack him. I thought that if I was able to capture him he would be able to tell me where the dark dragon is hiding.

Haku nodded his head it sounded like something that Ryu would do. Ryu wanted to kill the dark dragon himself because the dark dragon killed most of his family except his sister. So he was out for revenge.

However Haku was worried that he would eventually get himself killed if he kept trying to do everything on his own, because he always kept people at a distance except for himself and his sister.

So Ryu how did you come across this girl.

During the fight I got a good hit on him I was about to trap him when he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Haku's eyes widened at this knowledge the dark knight was not supposed to have that kind of power. Teleportation is almost impossible to do for any spirit.

Haku looked down at the ground and said

So that means that the dark knight has become stronger some how

Ryu shook his head

I don't think so he had some sort of medallion on him I think that was how he teleported.

Haku then looked at he girl

So why did you bring the girl to me for healing I know you do not like humans. I believe you told me the only thing you hate more that a human is the dark dragon.

Ryu just looked away from him

: Why did I save her she is nothing but a worthless human? Could it be that I felt sorry for her?: Ryu looked at the girl again and shook his head :No I can not become soft like my sister and Haku.:

..I…well….I thought that the girl might know something about the dark dragon that I could use that's all.

Haku almost lighted at this he had not seen Ryu this flustered since his sister stared telling embarrassing stories about him to a girl he liked.

Sakura's POV

: Man my head is pounding. I guess that means I am still alive:

Hey you how long are you going to pretend you're asleep!

My eyes shot open out of surprise. Then I saw a guy he looked around my age or a little older. He had light blue eyes and white hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue dragon on it and light blue pants. He looked strong but not body builder like. Then I heard another voice behind me.

Ryu that wasn't very nice.

I turned my head back and saw another guy he looked around my age too he had green hair and green eyes and he was wearing a white shirt with blue pants. And he look just as strong as the other guy. Then he spoke to me.

"I'm sorry about him he is not exactly what you call a people person. I'm Haku and this is Ryu who are you.

I smiled at him he seemed very nice and he was keeping the other guy in line

I'm Sakura. And I have a question. Where am I?

In the Dark Castle

The Dark dragon was not happy as he looked at his servant.

Tell me knight how could you have failed when all I asked you to do is kill two little girls!

The dark night looked down knowing he was in trouble

Pl…..Please my lord forgive me I was not expecting the to girls to split up.

The Dark Dragon just slammed his fist down on his throne

Does it sound like I am in the mood for excuses knight. Why did you not kill the one that did not get on the train?

We..Well you see my lord I was about to but then the Dragon of Ice showed up.

You mean to tell me that you let that boy get in your way. Do not fail me again knight or you will find that I am not so forgiving.

To be continued

I think I should leave it off there sorry it took so long I have been busy so I will update when I can. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Safe For Now

Hi guy's sorry it took me so long to update I ran into a major writers block and forgot were my place was. Any way here is the next chapter.

Chapter 4 Together again

Kohaku River

What happened Last Time

I turned my head back and saw another guy he looked around my age too he had green hair and green eyes and he was wearing a white shirt with blue pants. And he looks just as strong as the other guy. Then he spoke to me.

"I'm sorry about him he is not exactly what you call a people person. I'm Haku and this is Ryu who are you.

I smiled at him he seemed very nice and he was keeping the other guy in line

I'm Sakura. And I have a question. Where am I?

Sakura POV

I feel like I am in a dream. From what Haku said I am in Spirit World. I thought that place only existed in fairy tales but considering that I just got attack by a man in black who could fly around I am not going to argue.

What is even more surprising is that this guy Ryu saved me he looks likes he hates me why would he want to help me. All he has done since I woke up is insult me and glare at me. Thank goodness that Haku asked him to go outside with him to talk to him. I do not think that I can take much more of this I have done nothing to this guy. If he insults me one more time I am going to use my martial arts to knock him into next Tuesday! I am also worried about Chi I think she got away but I hope she is all right.

Normal POV

Haku and Ryu come back into the cave and they saw Sakura staring at the water.

Ryu walks up, Hey human we need to talk to you.

Sakura jumps up, face red with anger, MY NAME IS NOT HUMAN IT IS SAKURA! SA… KU…RA GET THAT THROUGH YOUR PEA BRAIN!

Ryu just looks wide eyed and stunned. No one has ever talked to him like that before he was the dragon of ice one of the members of the dragon counsel, one of the counsels that runs Spirit World, and this girl just insulted him, didn't she know that he could kill her with just one thought. On top of that Haku was laughing at this.

Haku, why are you laughing this girl has a death wish for insulting me like that!

Haku was trying to stop laughing but it was hard. His friend was speechless he had never seen that happen before. Haku liked this girl already she seemed to have no fear she was confident, strong, and a bit of a spit fire. As far as Haku was concerned she was good for him he has been so cold ever since most of his family was killed he thought that he had to be serious so that he could protect his sister, not that his sister needed protecting. But this girl is going to be good for him so he was glad Sakura was here.

So Haku smiled, Sorry Ryu that is the first time that a woman has left you speechless, normally girls through themselves at you.

Sakura Started to laugh, who would want to throw themselves at this idiot!

Of course Ryu was not about to take that, I have you know that I am one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Sprit World little girl.

Well that must mean that all the good men are taken if you are the best of what's left.

What was that!

You heard me

Haku knew that he better stop this before it got out of hand.

Ok cool down you two there are things that need to be discussed.

Haku looked like he was serious so Sakura decided to humor him and sat down and so did Ryu.

Haku was glad that they listen to him so he continued, Sakura how did you get to Spirit World the gate should be closed right now to all humans.

I don't know me and my fried Chi..

THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOU!

Both of the men yelled at the same time. The fact that one human got though the gate when it was closed was weird but two now they knew that something was going on.

Haku looked at Sakura, Where is your friend?

Sakura looked down she was acting tough but the truth was she was very worried about Chi, she was her first and best friend. If anything happen to her Sakura would never smile again.

I don't know when that guy attacked I told her to run to the train tracks because a train was coming. I ran out first to distract him while Chi ran to the tracks. So I hope that she is on the train.

Chihiro POV

I can't stop worrying about Sakura. She risked her life so that I could make it onto the train. Thank goodness they just let me on they didn't even ask for I ticket. Oh well as my mom would say don't look a gift horse in the mouth. But now I have no clue where I am or how far I have gone. Maybe I should go back Sakura could be really hurt, she might need help.

I wouldn't go back if I were you.

I looked around someone just spoke to me but there is no one else around.

Do not be afraid Chihiro get off the train at the next stop.

Ok I have finally lost it I have voices in my head telling me to get off a train to go to a place I don't know to a person I have never met.

Chihiro listen to me you need to get off that train cannot protect you from this danger forever, you need to come and see me I can help you and your friend Sakura.

Sakura! Ok maybe this is crazy maybe this is a bad idea but if there is even a chance that I can help Sakura then I need to take it.

Normal POV

Chihiro gets off the train and sees a lot of trees and nothing else then the same old wise voice talks to her again.

Chihiro go down the road and follow the lantern.

Chihiro did what the voice said but was wondering what the voice meant about following a lantern. She went up the road and after a while she saw I light coming to meet her. Then she saw a lantern bouncing on a human hand. Oddly enough Chihiro was not all that surprised by this. It was like she has seen this before. Chihiro then stops and thinks : Wait I think that I have heard this voice before but from where.

Chihiro decided to keep going it was dark after all and that black goon could be out here. Finally Chihiro sees a cottage in the distance and starts to run to it.

To Be Continued

Sorry I need to leave it here for now I will try to update more often but I can't guarantee it. Please review


End file.
